myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Rat der Hohen Häuser Aldarons
Der Rat der Hohen Häuser Aldarons Was war im Adar noch alles geschehen?Seit der Rückkehr Keyars und Tamilans eigentlich wenig.Jeder hatte sich zurückgehalten, doch die Spannung war deutlich spürbar,die sich um einige Elfen aufbaute. Der junge Hochkönig und seine Gefährtin spürten es deutlich, sie hatten auch schon gehört,daß Sirian Kaltherz,Graf von Tirgil bereits in Elfheim war.Dies konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. ■ • Deutlich merkte man die Anfeindungen zwischen Rion,Iras und Sirian,doch nie kam es zum offenen Ausbruch. Aldare hatte, sich samt Kind bei Ilyrie versteckt und zeigte es selbst ihrem Onkel nicht.Mehrere Versuche Mikelias mit ihr zu sprechen schlugen fehl. Und dann war da noch Gwalaith,der es nicht ertrug,daß Enar wieder so ungezwungen mit Mikelia sprach.Merkte er denn nicht, daß die beiden lägst nicht mehr als sehr gute Freunde waren? Keyar und Tamilan hielten immer noch geheim,daß die kleine Hochkönigin guter Hoffnung war.Noch bemerkte man ohnehin nichts. Außer Mikelia und Gwal wußte es ohnehin keiner,der blonde Bannerherr dachte immer noch an die Drohungen seines jüngeren Vetters. Die Baumwahrerin sphwieg ohnehin aus alter Freundschaft, Die Tage vergingen,nach und nach erreichten Vertreter der Hohen Häuser Aldarons die Hauptstadt.Da waren Ralidec,Gräfin des Hauses Angren und ihre Tochter YsmayjArain ir Luth Eichenblatt, Graf des Hohen Hauses Cirya und noch andere Grafen und Gräfinnen oder Erben.Die der Häuser Gwailas und Erynmir befanden sich ohnehin schon lange hier. Eigentlich fehlten nur noch die Reymas und der junge Graf des Hauses Bardon,der zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin nach Bele- gorn unterwegs gewesen war. i Manch eine Geschichte hatte man Keyar über ihn erzählt und er fühlte sich auch in seinem Eindruck über diesen kleinen Angeber bestärkt,Nun ja - angeblich würde er auch bald da sein Es gab dementsprechende Nachrichten - er und Tarin Morgentau,die deutlich schwanger war,sollten einige Tagesreisen von Elfheim entfernt gesehen worden sein# Und dann kamen die Reymas,gleich einige an der Zahl * Stolz,mit hoch erhobener Nase schritt der junge Rhyan Vogelfreund neben seiner Tante einher.r durfte mit zum großen Rat nach Elfheim,den Hochkönig und seine kleine Gefährtin kennenlernen, was schon immer sein Traum gewesen war# Hochnäsig blickte er zu Lyria Windlicht und dem Grafen Temjar- Schwarzauge.Diesmal waren auch Vilvy Mondschwinge und Rathan Rabenhaar mitgekommen#Die Töchter des Hohen Hauses allerdings waren wegen ihrer Kinder zurückgeblieben. Der Besuch galt eigentlich nicht so sehr dem Rat,als ebenso Treffen mit engeren und entfernteren Verwandten.Neugierig war der junge blonde Elf auch auf deinen Onkel Marduk Sonnenauge und interessiert ^n den neuesten Taten des großen Gwalaith Strahlenstern# ’ / Kurz blickte er auf den alten Rithan,der mit verkniffenem Gesicht durch die Gegend lief.Freute er sich nicht?Hier war doch das Zentrum von Aldaron!!! Insgeheim hofftk Rhyan Vogelfreund aber auch,jemand ganz bestimmten hier zu treffen, diesen bei Zardoz verfluchten Key Wanderer,der ihn vor Monden so gedemütigt hatte. Hier und jetzt würde er sich dafür rächen ISchwor sich der jugendliche ElflUnd Gwalaith sowie Marduk würden ihn sicher unters tützen »Vasallen durften sich nicht so benehmen,wie es dieser grünschnäblige Angeber getan hatte... Endlich entdeckte die Wanderergruppe den Hohen Hügel I r fl s •; ' > : J •I I! i*ff •4 ;i. .?0r- ■••4 •,!.:v • • • V fif 1*1 : I!: § "Schau mal,wer da kommt!“ rief Tamilan,die aus einem Fenster t der Baumhalle gesehen hatte,Ihr braunhaariger Gefährte,gerade mit AufZeichnungen über die Hohen Häuser beschäftigt,horchte auf# "Wer denn?” % ; . V I • )• I“Die ReymalDas Grafenpaar,eine rothaarige Elfe,der alte Druide I: und • • # • Rhyan!“ iilr § >•.. ■'s r V "Vas?" fuhr Keyar,, auf."Diese miese kleine Flußratte wagt sich !• noch nach Elfheim^’Na varte,wenn er sich wieder so aufspielt, dann kann er etwas ;erlebenl'Auch wenn seine Onkel tausendmal * i r Gwalaith oder Marduk heißen!” ' ‘ /?;. J t Tamilan kicherte.nAchtich fand ihn ja ganz lustig!" sagte sie * i und ließ, zu ihrem Lebensgefährten hin."Ich bin gescannt,was er macht,wenn er uns sieht!" Dann griff* sie nach einer Schriftrolle ."Km bestimmt am Schlimmsten werden,nicht?" "Ja &tk • • •Erynmir.Das wird " seufzte der junge Hochkönig."Ich habe schon mit Tanar L Abenddunkel gesprochen.Wir werden ja sehen,was,s seine ältere Schwester meint." Dann tauchte ein junger Vasall,der am heutigen Tage Bienst bei seinem Hochkönig hatte in der Baumhalle auf. "Mein Ho;chkönig, die Grafenfamile des Hohen Hauses Reyma möchte dich begrüßen!" "Schick sie nur herauf!" entgegnete ICeyar freundlich,sah wie der Vasall verschwand.Erleichtet atmete der braunhaarige Elf auf, als er nur den Grafen und st-ine Gefährtin die Halle betreten sah. "Den Hohen sei dank!"flüsterte er Tamilan zu. Temjar Schwarzauge trat vor Keyar und grüßte ihn auf ehrerbietige Weise,indem er seine Stirn mit den Händen berührte und sich leicht vermeigte.Lyria Windlicht tat es ihm gleich.Dann riß sie erstaunt die Augen auf,denn sie erkannte in dem Paar, das auf den Matten saß,zwei altbekannte Wanderer.Wütend knuffte sie dem schwarzäugigen Elfen in die Seite. ++ Wie ihre Nichte! ++ sendete Tamilan grinsend,die einen Stammbaum in den Händen hielt.Der Graf von Reyma* räusperte sich. "Ich hoffe eure Reise ist gut und ohne besondere Zwischenfälle verlaufen!" sagte er und setzte sich,als Keyar ihm dies angedeutet hatte. "Sicher!" antwortete der junge Hochkönig."Ich wäre gerne noch unterwegs,wenn ich jetzt an den Rat und seine Schwierigkeiten denke • • • i j i 5 f 4 5rI ¥i rfrh *& .• 3 t t tt |5* • • • "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen" Temjar berichtete von seiner älteren Schwester Vilvy und das,was sich auiff Tirgil abgespielt haben sollte.Auch erwähnte er die Streitereinen zwischen 5** V j r V den Eglamorern und den jungen Erymmirern, * % So unterhielten sich die vier noch eine ganze Weile • • • t %t li I Ein oder zwei Tage später drückte sich Rhyan auf dem freien Plath vor dem Gisch'o 'Gan herum,denn es verlangte ihn danach, endlich mit dein Hiochkönig zu sprechen und ihm seine Dienste als Späher anzubieten.Aber er durfte ja einfach nicht zu ihm.So wollte er warten,bis dieser käme - erkennen würde er Rhyan der Späher, ja sicher,denn erwußte,wie Hochkönige aussahen, wie sein strahlender- Onkel Gwalaith.Zwar hatte er diesen noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen,aber bald würde er auch sein Vorbild sehen können. Rhyan stutzte plötzlich. Sah er recht?Ein hochgewachsener braunhaariger Elf eilte auf das Heim des Hiochkönigs zu - jemand den er sehr gut kannte! Und dieser aufmüpfige Vasall wagte es doch tat sächlich Das konnte ein wahrer Angehöriger eines Hohen Hauses einfach nicht zulassen! "Halt!*' schrie der halbwüchsige Elf und stürmte mit gezogenem Jagdmesser auf den anderen zu.,rHalt und keinen Schritt mehr auf die LeiterIBndlich habe ich dieh wieder vor meiner M Rliyans Stimme überschlug sich lI f. t: t * 5P» £ Kl% ft« bt ft 6 Klinge du nichtsnutziger vor Eifer. Der braunhaarige Elf sprang wieder zu Boden.Seine grünen Augen funkelten bedrohlich.Aber noch legte sich seine Hand nicht auf das« fein gearbeitete Kurzschwert an seiner Seite. "Wer bist du,daß. du einfach die Baumhalle betreten darfst, wenn es Prinzen verwehrt ist?" ««« i i J& Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Rhyan,wie Bannerkrieger herbeigeeilt kamen.Sie hatten sicher sein Rufen gehört,kamen nun, ihn zu unterstützen! "Da!Da,er entweiht die heiligen Hallen!11 giftete der junge Elf.Sein Widersacher blickte nur auf eine junge rothaarige Bannerkriegerin. "Was machen wir mit dem gchreienden Kleinen?"fragte er sie mit lauernder Stimme. "Ach a • • • " antwortete diese mit einem sanften Schnurren."Wie wäre * i l L Ä -i. t.i■ v •':iv '-vfe; Ba,werni wir ihn ein bischen abkühlen?" "Nur abkühlen?Schade . » MY ■ ' •'Habt ihr nicht gehört!" mischte sich Rhyan Vogelfreund wieder ein."Er will einfach die Baumhalle betreten!Vas wird der Hochkönig zu solch einem Frevel sagen!Und ich Eine schwere Hand legte sich auf“ seine Schulter,er schaute in das Gesicht eines Stämmigen Bannerkriegers.Die rothaaige Elfe ’ zwinkerte dem braunhaarigen Elfen zu,der sich wieder daran machte,die Strickleiter hinaufzukiettern. / "Haltet ihn doch!" kreischte Ryan. "Mach mit ihm,was du willst Kara!" rief der Kletterer den Bannerkriegern zu,dann verschwand er in der Baumhalle, Die Elfe wandte sich ihm zu,erst jetzt erkannte er,daß sie seiner Tante Vilvy ähnelte, "Halt den Mund Kleiner!" sagte sie wie beiläufig."Dies war unser ehrenwerter Hochkönig Keyar Sternenfalke!Und wenn du nicht still bist,machen wir noch weit schlimmeres mit dir!" Der junge blonde Elf erstarrte,dann klaffte sein Mund vor Entsetzen auf,seine Schultern sackten herab. Die Bannerkrieger führen ein Häufchen Elend davon. Oben in der Baumhalle schaute Tamilan zu Keyar. "Vas machen sie jetzt mit ihm?" fragte sie ernst. "Nicht viel!" entgegnete Keyar."Er hätte zwar eine Tracht Prügel verdient,aber ich denke das Aufräumen von Übungsgeräten der Bannerkrieger wird auch schon Strafe genug sein.Vielleicht fühlt er sich sogar geehtt.Na ja,solange er mir nicht mehr in die Quere kommt • • * £ »r E tr • • • ich* • * ii &e£ v,- l**• £ tss. r. ii: ft* &8- * I: >x w3 !Öi £&rA- et '•V. !»■ iii & rt • • • ii r- k 1*1 i fr & Weitere Tagen zogen vorüber und daa Vetter begann sich wieder seiner freundlicheren Seite zu zeigen.Nun erreichten auch* die letzten Geladenen Elfheim - Mardulc Sonnenauge und seine 2» von •i 3 Gefährtin Tarin Morgentau.Aber wie hatte die Ärmste ausgesehen, eine blaue Gesichtshälfte.Gut erinnerten damals war es der "Ir Kratzer im Gesicht sich die Elfen noch an die erste Ankunft hochgewachsene Graf gewesen.Als einige dumme Bemerkungen machten, sagte ihnen die Elfe jedoch deutlich die Meinung - er sei es nicht gewesen,sondern ein Ast.Nun ja,so murmelten einige i'' frr ■ < k- i • v‘ •v s ! / • 5 ’l 's böse Zungen - er könnte ja den Ast losgelassen haben. Mit unfreundlicher Miene bemerkte Keyar,daß der Welpe auch inzwischen kräftig gewachsen war. Er mochte keine Wölfe Zwischen Iras Sommertraum und Sirian Kaltherz.hatte es hin und wieder erbitterte Wortgefechte gegeben,aber niemals in Gegenwart Keyars.Die Betroffenen schwiegen darüber. Rion lief aufgeregt durch die Gegend - nervöser als sonst eilte er zu diesen und jenen Elfen, Dann endlich war der große Tag da y. •s 1: i ry «•» • ••i-t t ( * :;lr $'•fc ■:! I• fn o Die Baumhatte hatte ihr Gesicht verändert,em^sige Vasallen hatten Bänke und niedrige Sessel aus altem Holz herbeigeschafft, auch den niedrigeren Thron der Hochkönigin.Die verschiebbaren Seitenmatten der Halle waren verschlossen worden, Licht fiel noch durch die Fensteröffnungen.Krüge mit Wein, Quellwasser und Säften standen für alle erreichbar. Die Sitze der Grafen standen in einem Kreis,damit sich alle besonders gut sehen konnten.Auch wenn sich schon * die meisten hier befanden,so blieben doch drei Grafensitze frei. Xn ihre besten Gewänder gekleidet warteten die Elfen und Elfinnen jeden Alters nur noch auf ihren Kochkönig und dessen Gefährtin. _ \ . Barain Schreibfeder als Ältester des Rates und Nichtadliger hatte die Rolle des Zoremonienmeisters übernommen,auch wenn er lieber wo anders geblieben wäre.Doch Ilyrie,die bezeugen wollte,daß sie ihre Sippe vor Jahrhunderten aufgegeben hatte, stand ihm zur Seite. Sie schauten sich die einzelnen Gruppen nachdenklich an. Gwalaith vertrat als einziger das Haus Ifaion,solange Keyar noch nicht da war.Er stand neben seiner Gefährtin,die in diesem Fall mehr Baumwahrerin als Angehörige eines Hohen Hauses war. Die sorgfältig \ ausgewählte Kleidung betonte seine königliche Haltung noch, mehr,das Haar lag wie ein Strahlenkranz um seinen Kopf.MikelAa in ähnlich prachtvoller Kleidung ließ eher diese beiden als Herrscher erscheinen.Aber dennoch waren sie * Wie eine StStue saß Sirian auf •c••fiev Bm i - II. ;it Vür %f ftJ0 li Sfe ipiv -8j S, il h Ö es nicht.Dann die Eglamorer fiseinem Sessel und ließ sich keine Regung- BnmorVhn • • • i- "•o ;< y. . ? • i » : ! • ■' V. Ri.on hingegen redete,leise mit einer weiteren Elfe,die hinter Sirian saß,Ariena Eulenruf,würdigte Kara und den rothaarigen Selan keines1 Blickes.Lin Waldglanz und eh hatten sich noch nicht entschieden,welcher Sippe sie sich anschließen wollten. Bei den Reymas herrschte Lachen und Freude,der Graf redete mit seiner Gefährtin.Ein schwarzhaariger Druide aber ließ * : den Ratssprecher- nicht aus den Augen» Angeblich war der junge Rhyan ohne viel Worte verschwunden. Zu dem schwarzäugigen Grafen gesellte sich auch hin und wieder ein Braunhaariger Brarde,dessen Augen silbern glommen. Oder jener wanderte zu einer ziemlichen blonden Elfe,die auf einer Laute herumklimperte. Xras Sommertraum bewies deutlich,daß er ein unruhiger Geist war.Er zwinkerte’selbst ViJvy.Mondschwinge zu,die mit starrem Gesicht neben Sirian Kaltherz Platz genommen hatte. Mehr interessierte ihn aber Cianara Vogelbeere,deren rothaariger Gefährte aufgeregt mit seiner, blonden Schwester redete. Tarin sah man deutlich an,wie schwanger sie schon war. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um ihren Gefährten,der sich mit dem Grafen von Cirya unterhielt - und natürlich Tauclax,der von einer längeren Reise aus dem Süden zurückgekommen war. Still saß die hochgewachsene Aldare mit ihrem Kind in den Armen neben Timio und Enar,der sich angeregt mit seinem Halbbruder unterhielt und auch der jugendlichen Elwy Wildtanz, die keine Lust hatte bei Mutter ung Großmutter zu bleiben. Die kleine Gräfin von Angren allerdings unterhielt sich mit der vorlauten Ayarla. So waren die wichtigsten versammelt und warteten auf das Erscheinen ICeyars * Dieser hatte die Sache mit den Bannern,schon am vorigen Abend geregelt,den anderen bekannt gegeben,so daß heute nur noch über die wichtigeren Dinge gesprochen werden konnte und mußte. Trotz der Ungezwungenheit mancher Anwesender- lag Spannung in der Luft Ilyrie blickte nach oben."Er kommt!" flüsterte sie Barain zu, der nickte. Ein braunhaariger Elf kletterte die Strickleiter hinunter,in Silber und Grün gekleidet.Die Hose und das Wams,obgleich »£ Kfr t: k- \ »fr. i: ££ t o I»fE- 3. L»*ESv V¥Kl I Wt i r 1 f9- P; f£. •v| fc P: L• • < t) fri> Jh aus \\ r- • . 4 l v ) i f l *. feinstem Stoff waren einfach und beguem geschnitten,als einzii ges Zeichen seiner Würde trug er den einfachen goldenen Stirnreif mit dem eingesetzten Elfar,den er schon zuySeinem Gelöbnis getragen hatte. Die Elfen verstummten und nahmen rasch ihre Plätze ein.Drei Grafensessel blieben frei.Erwartungsvoll schauten sie auf ihn. Wie würde Tainilan erscheinen?Bis jetzt wußten sie ja nur,daß die Iiochkönigin sich überhaupt nichts aus Traditionen machte, viele erinnerten sich noch an das Gelöbnis Die zierliche weißhaarige Elfe folgte ihrem Gefährten,doch verändert !Jemand hatte goldene Blüten in ihr Haar geflochten,als einzigen Schmuck,der ihren Körper berührte.Aber brauchte sie funkelnde Edelsteine und wertvolles Metall,wenn der Glanz ihres Haares und ihrer Augen jene überstrahlten? Ein lockeres Knielanges hellgrünes Kleid,besetzt mit weichen Lederstücken an den Säumen und als eingearbeiteter Gürtel,betonte ihre Gestalt,weiche grüne Schuhe verhüllten ihre Füße. Ein goldfarbenes Band hielt die wirren Haare aus der Stirn. Hand in Hand gingen die Lebensgefährten zu den Thronsesseln während Barain rief:"Keyar S ternenfalke , Hochkönig von-A'ldaron und der Aldar!" - Sie setzten sich - die junge Hochkönigin diesmal an ihren Platz, auch wenn sie sehnsüchtig zu lCeyar aufschaute.Der Höhenunterschied war zu groß,als daß sie einander ihre Hände hätten halten können. Der junge Hochkönig ließ seinem Blick über die Versammelten schweifen.Ilyrie reichte ihm indessen verschiedene Schriftrollen. Die Tradition schrieb.nun allerdings vor,daß sich je ein Vertreter jedes Hohen Hauses vorstellte. Stolz erhob sich so Sirian Kaltherz, ' . : "Sirian Kaltherz,Graf des Höhen Hauöes Eglamört" "Temjar Schwarzauge,"Graf des Hohen Hauses Reyma!" "Arien Silberblüte,Gräfin des Hohen Hauses Vilya!" "Ralidec Reiterin,Gräfin des Hohen Hauses Angrenl" "Arain 'ir Luth Eichenblatt,Graf des Hohen Hauses Cirya!" *. "Marduk Sonnenauge,Graf des Höhen Hauses Bardon!."/ Einen Moment herrschte Schweigern,denn es gab keine Grafen mehr. Dann sprang Iras Sommertraum auf die Beine. /.• ■«Ii ■l jl &t H- :! '4: i»* % *t 3 •! $Itll <1 !t« Sn(If-, iF \K %r •ik. :< ... I > ■ t ■«.. ■ 7 * ..i \ V Mit ruhiger und stolzer Stimme verkündete er^peinen Blick mit Sirian messend:" Iras Sommertraum - Vertreter des Hohen Hauses Lyridon! .'V ! -• / b ! Kaum setzte er sich,erhob sich auch schon Tarin,die den Arm » ?V*■ ihres Gefährten energisch wegschob.Sie drückte ihm einen l Säugling,den sie bisher gehalten Hatte einfach in die Arme. ”Xch Tarin Morgentau spreche für das Hohe Haus Erynmii?, auch wenn ich nicht die Gräfin werden möchte!” •' Schlielich nickte sie.ihrer Schwägerin zu.Cianara Vogelbeere blickte um sich,;^ t i i ■ ”Ich,Cianara Vogelbeere,vertrete das Haus Gwailas!” Keyar nickte. ”Und nicht zu vergessen - Keyar Sternenfalke,Graf des Hohen Hauses Irion.” Er strafte Sirian mit einem missbilligenden Blick,denn eigentlich hätte er ihm Vortritt lassen müssen.Aber sri> war es auch schon unter Wirral gewesen. "Kommen wir zum ersten und einfachsten Punkt!" bagann er, musterte Arien Silberblüte,die sich erhob und in die Mitte trat. "Mein Lord meine Tochter Danea Rafeenschwinge weitergeben,denn ich fühle mich für dieses Amt nicht mehr stark genug. Und sie ist mehr als andere würdig,denn viele Dinge und Entscheidungen habe ich schon ih ihre Hände gelegt.Ich bin bereit und sie ist bereit,so entscheidet nur noch dein Wort Keyar Sie gebot ihrer Tochter sich zu erheben und neben sie zu treten, Danea gehorchte. Der junge Hochkönig nickte."Ich habe nichts dagegen,nehmt meine Erlaubnis dafür Arien und Danea." Die jüngere Elfe lächelte."Mit Dfinlc nehme ich die Gräfinnenwürde an und möchte dir auch noch meine Erbin vorstellen - Elwy Wildtanz.Mein Lord!" Sie verneigte sich,während ihre Tocher gar keinen fröhlichen Eindruck machte.Keyar fühlte mit ihr,denn er kannte Elwy sehr gut,die lieber frei umherstreifte als jetzt.in die Pflichten einer Erbin eingeweiht zu werden. Als sich die Vilyaner zurückzogen jedoch wechselte er das Thema. ( \ *: 1 o > ?•’ ii fr Lc du kennst meine Bitte!Ich möchte den Titel an l fr ■_ »l ii'I!«r• • • • ft fr £ l r:i j r . ■ ufff. r i \ > \ J V. 3: "Dann habe ich mich entschieden,den Vertretern des Hohen Hauses ■j Lyridon,jenes galt für Jahre als verschollen oder ausgestorben, wieder den Status zu verleihender ihnen gebührt »Und ich erinnere auch an den Schwur, den dein Vater Temjar vor JEdwaith tat8Wenn jemals ein Erbe des Hauses Lyridon vor dir erscheint, . und die Domäne seiner Ahnen fordert,so sollst du sie ihm ohne Widerspruch geben!" Der Graf von Reyma nickte. . "Ich weigere nicht,ich'würde mich sogar sehr geehrt fühlen!" "Dann frage ich nur noch - wer ist bereit von den Erben des Hohen Hauses Lyridon vor uns zu treten und dieses alte Recht zu fordern?" Lächelnd blickte er auf Tamdiaih hinunter,die indessen angestrengt die Egkamorer beobachtete. Gerade als die junge Hochkönigin sich erheben wollte,sprang ihr Onkel der Barde auf. Iras Sommertraum trat mit? einer Pathetischen Geste in die Mitte und erhob seine Stimme;"Ich erhebe Anspruch auf Titel und Domäne des Hohen Hauses Lyridon»Ich Iras Sommertraum,Sohn des Aldon Tauwasser,Enkel der Renje Wildblume,die sicher noch viele von euch kannten.Mein Großvater war ein Angehöriger des hohen Hauses Reyma!" "Ich erhebe Einspruch!" gellte..da eine Stimme aus der Ecke der Eglamorer durch den Raum.Der alte Ratssprecher Rion Abendwind hatte sich erhoben und trat ebenfalls in die Mitte des Kreises .Anklagend deutete er auf Iras. "Ihn ernenne nicht Keyar,ich beschwöre dichlEr isrt es nicht wert zu unserer Runde zu gehören,so glaube mir Hochkönig,denn entweihte er nicht die heilige Harfe eures Großvaters Edwaith und spottete er euer?Er ist ein Barde und Barden sind flatterhafte Elfen!Niemals wird er die Domäne sd> lenken können, 1 • J/ * ■'l •f $ •A 'Sv 4 -I ■t 5f 3 3- k X tf: i r / •T A .V ■ $ ■k (tr ;IFh l wie es den Aldar gebürt!Und wenn nicht er,wer danniSeht sie euch an, die anderen Erben dieses Hauses !'Kinder !Eui?e Gefährtin schließe ich nicht ein,aber sie steht euch zur Seite und wird so kaum Z-eit finden, sich um eine Domäne zu kümmenn. Ihre Schwester Aldare !Sie ist selber noch jung und wo hat sie1 die vergangenen Jahre verbracht?Wird sie nicht mit den verruch- t: "Aldare • • « I! doch • • • r io & £- SH »>• i ... ■ r i ‘ fr : M1 ¥ fr; ':k :* • IV J i ; ' ■ ' • » f• ' V .V ■■vmw. : \ : r V > • - ■; .1. • Der junge Hochkönig erhob sich und verschaffte sich gehör,indem er laut und zornig:"Rion!n rief. Der Ratssprecher wirbelte.bleich herum» "Viedereinmal ist es euch gelungen,Ratssprecher - Unfrieden zu schaffen zwischen den Hohen Häusern,doch ich habe genug!Wisse Rion,ich habe längst entschieden,daß Iras - an seiner Seite Enar - Graf des. Eohen Hauses Lyridon wird,ich besprach es mit meiner Gefährtin und ihrer Schwester I Und nicht nur das - in diesen Tagen enden dieo.Arbeiten an der Burg Andutauremar, die das Heim des Gebieters über die Domäne Lyridon sein wird. Nun zurück auf eure Plätze Rion und Sirian!" Er behandelte die um so vieles älteren Elfen wie Kinder,aber seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. "Tritt vor Xras Sommer träum, Sohn Aldons,Enkel Renjes!ICraft meines Amtes verleihe ich dir hiermit den Titel,die Würden und die .Domäne eines Grafen des Hohen Hauses Lyridon!" "Ich nehme dankend an!"Iras lächelte ernst,sich der Wichtigkeit des Augenblicks bewußt, Tamilan tat vor ihn."Vater wird stolz auf dich sein Onkel,wo immer er jetzt auch sein mag.Es war sein Wunsch,und dieses Schwert,daß Aldare abgelegt hat,soll nun dir gehören!" sagte sie laut und selbstbewußt. Doch der Barde lehnte ab."Ich bin kein Mann des Schwertes liebste Nichte und es gehörte immer euch,nicht mir und meinen Söhnen.Verwahre Blaustrahl gut,denn nur Lyridonern,die aus der Kraft des Erkennennns geboren wurden wissen es zu führen und seinen kleinen Zauber zu entfalten!" verriet er. Dann beugte er sich hinab und küßte seine Nichte auf die Stirn. "Ich diene dir kleine Mochkönigin.Und auch euch Hochkönig." Keyar fühlte seinen Zorn über die Eglamoter verrauchen,als er diese liebevolle Szene sah.Dann schlug er Iras freund- ■ schaftlich auf die Schulter!"Willkommen in unserer Mitte Graf!" Rion und während sddLe anderen .-.jubelten und mehr oder weniger freuten.Schließlich klatschte Ayarla Mondenschein in die Hände und machte sich bemerkbar, "Und was ist mii uns?" fragte sie spitz."Schließlich sind die Gwailas ohne Domäne l11' / t ■i f ■ l it ! • f>•>! i r:9 l » 1 V i i ;1 ;. h t ; i« 1i ;? •V i t. :■ i; 1v;. Doch ehe man sich diesen Problemen zuwandte,nahmen alle eine kleine Stärkung zu sich.Besonders Tamilan zeigte einen ungewöhnlichen Appetit* . / .t A vis ■ :; i Acht Grafen nahmen ihre Sitze ein,doch zwei blieben noch immer leer.Keyar wußte auch,daß sich einer nicht besetzen lassen würde * Die Gemüter hatten sich nach Aldares haten Worten nur wenig beruhigt,aber die Betroffenen beschlossen,sich nicht von ihren Zielen ablenken zu lassen* Keyar sprach wieder,ignorierte das Geplärre,das aus der Ecke des Hohen Hauses Bardon kam* “Nun bleiben uns nur noch die Hohen Hauser Erynmir und GwailasIÜber sie und ihre Zukunkt zu entscheiden kann nicht einzeln geschehen,denn ihr wißt ja alle,wie es dort aussieht!" "Ganz recht!“ meldete sich Ayarla. und winkte mit einer Schriftrolle.“ Aber ich denke doch, daß Cianara Gräfin von Gwailas werden wird!Hü.er ist dieses dumme gesetz,daß dein JJrgroflvater oder so aufgestellt und unterzeichnet hat,Wenn du es außer Kraft setzen würdest?" Der junge Hochkönig lächelte über so viel Unverfrorenheit und runzelte dann die Stirn,denn Rion.funkelte ihn grimmig an, hob die Hand. “Ja Ratssprecher?“ Der alte schwarzhaarige Elf erhob sich wieder. “Ihr vergaßt Keyar S ternenfallce, daß diese Regelung ja von ■i\ »!?■' H yaI; s* il 5; 9?!* k. k■Il 1/) eQrE Ms- 3?r :: i * !r i’* i ■ :( r ! l- ■i -«» . den Ahnen der Gwailas selber stammt!Und wird diese junge Elfe : v wissen,wie man eine Domäne regiert?“ :r Cianara erhob sich,lauernd wie eine.Raubkatze *“Warum sollte K j; • : * - * ich nicht t“ entgegnete sie * "Großmut ter hat^'schon recht !Und Tanar ist auch damit einverstanden!". i*1} JJ. ! “Das ist es ja eben!" der Ratssprecher"versuchte*seine Stimme : ; i ruhig zu halten.“Wir verwalten seit Jahren>getreu die Domäne der Gwailas und nun hat durch, dieses ’ schrecklicheMJnglück die t: Domände der Erynmir ihre Grafen*;Verloren!.,l;ll;;^):ife"-:; i«- —W .io, .in. , r: i--liiSlifffi- “Und ich der Großvater der in Frage. ■' • I v*i ?•••*'. "Nein!" Tarin erhob sich Zornbefeend und drohte Sirian mit der Faust,nachdem sie ihrem Lebensgefährten wieder das Kind in die Arme gedrückt hatte."Nein und nochmals Nein!¥eder ich noch Tanar wollen regierenllch will keine Gräfin sein!11 "Aber du bist es doch!", entgegnete Rion in sanftem Ton,"Varum sollte es dann so schwer sein regierende Gräfin zu sein.Aber eingedenk meines Enkels. Marduk sehe ich auch weniger dich als deinen Bruder Tanar vor.Er wäre geeignet Erynmir mit seiner lieben und getreuen Gefährtin Cianara zu lenken!" "Vnsinnt" fauchte Ayarla."Du willst nur nicht,daß ihr die Verwaltung unserer Domäne aufgeben müßtllhr fürchtet um euere Macht!Pah!» Tarin pflichtete ihr bei. "GenauJUnd außerdem ist auch noch mein Bruder daJDer Kleine braucht bloß ein paar Jahre zum Wachsen,dann kann er prima regieren!" "Erynmiir braucht jetzt einen fähigen Grafen und nicht in einigen Jahrzehnten !" brauste Sirian auf.Tarin schoß zu ihm und hielt ihm die Faust unter die Nase.Temperamentvoll wie sie waryschlug Tarin in ihrem Zorn über die Stränge. "Ach sei doch still Großvater!Du hast dich hier gar nicht einzumischent" "Richtig Nichte!" erklang es von den Reymas,denn Lyria Windlicht hatte sich gemeldet. "Dann habe ich ebensogut das Recht zu sprechen!" rief Ariena Eulenruf."Immerhin bin ich deine Tante Tarin!" "GnrrrIJetzt ist es aber genugtNur wiil mein Vater und meine Großmutter Eglamorer waren,braucht ihr euch nicht dauernd • einzumischen!Auch du nicht Tante. - Du bist ja noch grüner hinter den Ohren als ich!"giftete Tarin. / Ihr Gefährte. Marduk,dem gar nicht gefiel,wie sich Tarin benahm, versuchte verzweifelt das Kind,daS ihn zu beißen versuchte loszuwerden,um sich auch in den Streit einzumischen. Schließlich konnte er es an Lyria Windlicht loswerden,die den Kleinen vorsichtig aus ihrer Reichweite hielt. "Können wir nicht ruhig miteinander reden?" fragte er in die ohnehin schon angespannte Lage."Sicher läßt sich das alles sachlich klären und wozu gibt es Kompromisse!" "Ha!" Tarin wirbelte herum."In diesem Fall aber nicht!" i I V :r . f i- ! i: i ;ft ! :i s ! Ir. i Tr i \l li iV i. t».• V i: I I :• •i f .11 Il 1 J \ herausfordernd blickte sie zu ihm hoch."Schau sie dir doch an,die wollen nur ihre Macht behaltenlUnd Tanar ist zufrieden mit dem was er jetzt macht!Auch das Cianara Gräfin werden will," "Bitte reg dich doch nicht so auf.Unser KindlEs ist‘nicht gut für euch beide," *' , "Wenn ich zornig bin,rege ich mich aber auf!" Keyar beugte sich zu Tamilan,"Ich glaube,sie hat einen ausgesprochenen Sturkopf!" flüsterte er."Das ist gerade richtig für unsere Überlegungen!" * Seine Gefährtin lächelte nur wissend und freute sich über die wilde Tarin, "Xch bin dafür, daß ifir alle die Sache mit Anarian über denkt! So!" Tarin stampfte mit dem Fuß auf,bedachte Rion noch einmal mit einem Finsteren Blick und trat dann vor Keyar. Sie schob die Hände Marduks,der sie wieder zurück zu seinem Blatz ziehen wollte beiseite und fragte?" Was meinst du Keyar?" Erst dann folgte sie dem Drängen ihres Gefährten,der sich gar nicht über ihr Verhalten freute. Ihm schien es nicht zu gefallen^wie sehr sie nur auf ihrem Standpunkt verharrte. Nun erhob sich auch Tanar. Er hatte sich eine geraume Zeit aus dem Streit gehalten und nur beobachtet. "Auch ich stimme meiner Schwester zu.Bitte Hochkönig,überdenke es.Ich habe mich nie zu diesem Amte berufen gefühlt, aber an der Seite Cianaras,wenn sie Gräfin ist..." "Du scheust nur die Verantwortung!"giftete Ariena herüber. "Schwächlicher Schreiberling!" i t t!; » l F rrV ! 5; | F;■ ti-5*ir - £ri r Ü i t $ lf 4 : . • * # UMarduk hielt seine Gefährtin fest,die .sich sicher in eine r Prügellei eingelassen hätte und empfing.daher einen Schlag in den Magen. i, j . v Tanar regelte die Sache selber.Er lächelte nur und nickte. "Aber oftmals verändern Schreiber und fticht Krieger die Welt. Anarian wird,wenn er erwachsen ist. - s. i#fc.»' h. e• r *.einmal ein guter Graf,und warum willst, du. ihm nehmen,was-Rechtens ist?" ! • t ilf "Vorher muß ich ihm aber das Beißen abgewöhnen!.,|i|murmelte * v. ‘ v Lyria. / in die entstandene .Stille : VL Y'". "Also gut,dann scheint ja alles so weit, bis ' auf •. die Regen tenfrage entschiedenI" sagte der junge Hochkönig erleichtert, ; • f \ .. rrvc;1::f •: ’i -••• • w V '• 1 ■i - > ' -»V v ' 'l. .• >• • ; als sich kein Widerspruch mehr bei. den Eglamorern regte, ; ; Er richtete seinen. Blick auf:. Cianara und nickte. Diese trat vor;Sirian Kaltherz und lächelte kalt.Ihre Stimme forderte-- selbs*.bamißt,während Ayarla vor aller Augen das Schrift- \ stüclc zerriß:"Graf Sirian Kal.therzfGraf von Eglamor ich verlaa- - emch mein Recht als' anerkannte Erbin des Hohen Hauses r.«> ge von ■ % Gwailas !Gebt. mir/. die Domäne zurück V •Vf' »‘Ja!" stieß dieser hervor,einsehendjdaß eine Weigerung nichts melir ‘ nutzte,denn der Hochkönig, war auch gegen ihn. So schritt Cianara gemessen vor Keyar und neigte den Kopf. Erleichtert verkündete Keyar:"So ernnene ich euch Cianara Vogelbeere - Tochter. Cians,Enkelin Ayarlas - zur Gräfin des Hohen Hauses Qwailas,setzfc euch ein in Amt Würden und Pfichten. Auch euer Stammsitz Caluvemar wird in diesen Tagen fertiggestellt .Willkommen in unserer Mitte Gräfin!"Damit schlug f l■ ■ \ ll »• er ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Cianara kehrte zu ihren Verwandten zurüch,ließ sich auf dem Sitz des Grafen nieder.Sie hatte keinen Blick mehr für die Eglamorer, / Rion indessen fragte :"Wer soll den Regenten für Gwailas steMHn? " Es ist doch nur recht und billig,daß es ein Eglamorer sein muß,denn die Erziehung des jungen Anarian unterliegt doch einzig und allein seinem Großvater Sirian.Währenddessen könnte Ariene Eulenruf zusammen mit Talvi Eulenschwinge die Domäne verwalten," "Ach war!"giftete Tarin und deutete mit einer abfälligen Geste an, daß ihr dies gar nicht gefiel und für Unsinn hielt. "Ihr dehlct, ihr bekommt auch alles»Aber dem ist nicht so lieh habe Anarian zu seiner Tante gegeben,Die Reymas können besser erziehen als ihr und ich will nicht,daß mein Brüderchen das Selbe durchmachen muß wie ich bei dir SirianI" Als Marduk sie bremsen wollte, bekam er zu hören; "Ach,was ver.-' stehst du denn davon!Du kennst das nicht I" Tamilan fand dies sehr erheiternd und kicherte leise.Scftließlich meinte sie:"Wie wäre es denn mit einem von deinen Kindern Lyria?Vielleicht finden die ja Spaß daran und es sind ja auch enge VerwandteIVielleicht könnten ja die Geschwister Tarin und Tanar hin und wieder überprüfen,ob der Regent noch in ' ihmem Sinne die Domäne führt I" lh 4 r: !' P<% r t. &fr l f. i. s . * V i f* / <• ■ s i: Weise Worte aus dem Mund einer Elfe,die viele noch für ein fr Kind hieiten,Erstaunt mußten die anderen zugeben,daß dies eine gute Lösung wäre und als noch Marduk den Gedanken ausfüh±lich erörtete war es entschieden Nur murmelte Rion entwas von^erschwörung^Sirian hielt ganz den Mundj die Eglamorer waren geschlagen.Sie merkten erst jetzt, daß Keyar nicht mehr in ihrem Sinn dachte,Und sie waren tiefseht* tief - gefallen.Wie schon einmal in Asarinan.Aber so konnte 'es auch wieder einen Aufstieg geben. Fast nebensächlich Erschien ihnen die Tatsache,daß die kleine Denia dem Hause Irion angehören sollte,bis sie alt genug war um zu entscheiden,ob sie Lyridonerin werden,oder Irionerin bleiben wolltem.Sie hatte die Aufnahme der Kleinen in ihre Sippe verweigert. Dieser Rat war wiahtig gewesen und erfolgreich,dachten die aber Keyar erinnerte sich an etwas wichtigeres. Das neue Jahr näherte sich rasend schnell und es galt noc# einen schützenden Zauber zu bprechen.Besonders auch für das Herz von Aldaron - Elfheim und der silberne See. Dorthin mußte er rasch ziehen - um das Land,den Wald,die Elfen und die Zukunft zu schützen So brachen sie,Keyar,TamildJi und ein kleines Gefolge, zu dem auch Mikelia und Gwalaith gehörten, auf zu der Insel der Dena im silbernen See In Elfheim aber redeten die Bewohner immer noch7aufgeregt Über den Rat und feierten die jungen Grafen und Regenten. Noch konnten Freudenfeuer entzündet werden... aber nicht mehr lange... [[Kategorie:Prüfen]